Mister Sandman
by astronomicallll
Summary: Various one-shots focusing on random character's dreams. Chapters will be short. More information in the Author's Note. Pairings will differ. Lemon warnings inside. Complete/On-Hiatus
1. Hermione

**Mister Sandman**

**Summary: **Various one-shots focusing on random character's dreams. Chapters will be short. More information in the Author's Note. Pairings will differ. Lemon warnings inside.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **So I had this idea and I think I have better luck at doing this, compared to an actual multi-chapter story. This won't be updated often only when the time and inspiration strikes.

**LEMON WARNING**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione<strong>

_His lips were on her, and Merlin, it felt so good. It was a bad idea and they both knew it, but when her amber eyes met his grey eyes, their lips connected. Clothes were being shed at a phenomenal rate. When they were both naked, his eyes feasted upon her creamy white skin. He had at some point backed her onto the bed and was lying on top of her._

_Leaning his head down he took her left nipple into his mouth, gently biting it whilst simultaneously massaging the right. She was moaning at this point, and when he stopped the ministrations on her breasts, she pouted. He slid down her body and parted her legs, with his arms. He had to taste her. He split her folds with his thumbs and licked at her center. She was gasping for breath at this point and when he began to gently nip at the bud with his teeth she nearly came undone._

_He brought her to the very edge of an orgasm, and stopped. Looking up at her and grinning, she could've swore she saw the lust in his eyes. His cock teased her, and she whimpered, wanting him inside of her. He obliged, thrusting into her. "Draco..." she moaned as he drew himself in and out of her at a fast pace. With each thrust his cock went deeper and she moaned louder in response._

_Hermione was almost to the edge, and he knew it. He reached between them and began rubbing her clit, which threw her over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Her nails raked down his back and her mouth bit down upon his shoulders. "Fuck, Granger" he said through gritted teeth. He pulled out of her suddenly and flipped her over, he loved this view of her arse. _

_Entering her again, Hermione moaned louder, expelling his name louder with every thrust. She felt that warmth inside her, and as she was pushed over the edge again, he could feel the walls of her vagina contacting around his cock. He was close as well, and as he came, "Granger", was the last word out of mouth. They rode out their orgasms together and he continued as every last drop of his orgasm was milked out._

"What the hell?" Hermione said as she awoke, confusion etched across her face. She couldn't deny that she was wet, and as she rolled over to look at her husband, Ron, she decided it was time to re-enact her dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<br>**End of the first chapter.

As stated this won't be updated often, only when inspiration strikes.  
>Hope you enjoyed. <p>


	2. Harry

**Mister Sandman**

**Summary: **Various one-shots focusing on random character's dreams. Chapters will be short. More information in the Author's Note. Pairings will differ. Lemon warnings inside.

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

_He ran from an unknown entity. Was it a man? A dementor? Voldemort? No, impossible, Voldemort was long gone and had been for over seven years. He couldn't quiet those thoughts within his head, even though the rational side of him knew it couldn't happen._

_After what seemed like hours, he came upon a house. The house dark, but one light shining in the attic window. It beckoned him, and he found himself moving towards it, unable to shake his feeling of dread. The front door, old and wooden, was slightly ajar and he pushed it open peering into the darkness. 'I wish I had a flashlight," he muttered to himself._

_The darkness of the house enveloped him and he shivered from the cold. He took half-steps, and his arms held out in front of him to feel the objects he might run into before he stumbled over them. Nearly foolproof, but it didn't stop him from stubbing his toe a few times on tables that seemed randomly placed._

_The air around still, he heard nothing, but the wind shaking the house. Another sound soon emerged, though. As he found himself at the stairs. Slowly going up them, he heard a faint crying. It sounded like a woman weeping, quietly, but it was unmistakable. _

_Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he made his way up the stairs. He tried his best to make it as fast as he could without tripping. No such luck it seemed, as his foot caught a stair halfway up and he grabbed the banister to right himself. He listened intently, standing for a few moments. A new sound had emerged. Quiet footsteps, somewhere below him in the house._

_He began to make his way towards the attic, at a faster pace, to try to keep whatever was down there from getting him. He could see the attic door ahead of him, light filtering through in the spaces beneath and above the door. When he reached it, he turned the knob slowly._

_He looked behind him, to turn face to face with himself._

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<br>**

**Of this chapter at least**


End file.
